


I Hate This

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 'Blind Man's Bluff'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate This

I hate this...

There's nothing I can do to determine the outcome. Nothing. Good news or bad. Life or death. I just sit here and wait. Wait to see if he's going to survive. Wait to see if he's going to wake up. Wait to see if he's still the man he was before.

I hate waiting.

I shift my position in the chair next to his bed, careful not to release my grip on his hand. Hospital chairs. Hard backs, hard seats, uncomfortable chairs in every way. Designed to make sure that the patient's visitor doesn't stay too long.

I hate this chair.

He makes a soft sound and my eyes shift in his direction. Habit. It's hard to break a habit. I know that turning my gaze toward him will only reveal the same golden haze. It doesn't matter how hard I strain, how many times I blink my eyes, how much I ache to see him, that damn golden shimmer still remains.

I hate that color.

The machines behind his bed fill the room with a discord of sounds. Desperate sounds. The heart monitor keeps an unsteady rhythm, echoing the weak beat that my senses are allowing me to hear. The respirator pumps air into his lungs, both assuring me that he's alive and reminding me that he needs support to stay that way.

I hate those sounds.

The smell of food begins to permeate the fifth floor as the dinner trays arrive. Dinner. What I wouldn't give to be home having dinner. Nowhere to be. Nobody to see. Just the two of us relaxing after a hard day of work. But here I sit. Blind. Helpless. Afraid.

I hate this...

~end~


End file.
